


Romanian tombur

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: This is my beach fanfic but in Romanian dw you're not missing out on anything new!!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9
Collections: PNSFW Fuck English Challenge 2021





	Romanian tombur

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a thingy don't mind me

Tommy și Wilbur erau la mare cu alți prieteni de-ai lor. Era Iulie si Corona aproape se terminase, deci au deci ca încă o întâlnire n-o să strice 

Cei doi băieți erau destul de aproape de mal, doar aruncând apă unul la celălat, în timp ce se îndreptau din ce în ce mai adânc. 

"Hey, Wilbur? Nu putem sa stăm aici?" Tommy întreabă agitat, făcândul pe celălat sa se întoarcă. 

"Hm? De ce? E mult mai distractiv departe de alți oameni" Wil răspunde cu o față confuză. 

"E doar ca nu pot sa înot, asta-i tot" Tommy zice, zâmbind cu dinți în timp ce își freacă gâtul. 

"Doamne, Tommy, trebuia sa zici asta inainte să fi de acord cu mersul la mare cu noi." Wilbur îl ceartă, "Dar, pot sa te car până mai încolo daca vrei." Wilbur sugerează cu un zâmbet. 

"Ah, da, sigur." Tommy răspunde, înroșinduse. 

Ei apoi încep să se întoarcă la nisip. Le zic la ceilalți că vor pleca mai adânc si apoi se duc iarăși lângă apă. 

Wilbur se pune pe genochi, lăsândul le Tommy da se urce pe el. După aia, încep să meargă în apă.

Acum apă ajungea până la umeri lui Wilbur, era frig din cauza la cât de puțini oameni au înotat aici. 

Și de asemena valurile erau mult mai puternice ca inainte. 

Tommy α inceput sa tremure de la temperatura scăzută. Chiar și cu soarele lovindul în spate, și vrutul de α mai sta atât de aproape de Wilbur, nu mai putea, era speriat și îi era rece. 

"Uh, Wilbur, cred că ar trebuii să ne întorceam" Tommy zice, și își strânge brațele mai tare de el. 

"Ce? De ce? Ți-e frică ca o sa de sca-" Și chiar înainte să își bage joc de Tommy pentrucă era paranoid, un val puternic îi lovește si Wilbur își pierde balanța. Făcândul pe Tommy să cadă în apa rece si adâncă. 

"Să-mi bag pula." Wil murmură într-un ton frustrat. 

"WIL-" Tommy strigă, fiind întrerupt de apă intrândui în gură. 

Will se apleacă repede și reușește să îl scoată pe blond din apă, ținândul tare în brațele sale.

"Ce sa întâmplat?!" Niki întreba, confuză. 

"Se poate sau nu sa îl fi scăpat pe Tommy, și se poate sau nu ca el sa nu știe să înoate." Wilbur explică 

"Dar el este okay, nu?" Ea întreba 

Tommy din fericire nu α leșinat, "Sunt bine, doar mi-a intrat niște apă in ochi." 

"Tommy, tocmai țipai după mine sa te salvez in timp ce iti aruncai brațele in aer." Wil zice 

"EI BINE-" Tommy începe, dar realizează că nu are nici un motiv sa se certe cu Wilbur. Nu ar fi necesar oricum. 

"Ar trebui să îi iei un prosop și să stai cu el până nu mai tremură" Niki zice cu un zâmbet. 

"Bine, hai, copile" Wilbur zice și Îl ia pe Tommy de umeri, trăgândul până la chestile lor. 

Din fericire umbrela lor încă era în nisip și nu α zburat de la vânt. 

Wilbur se așează jos, și impresuara un prosop în jurul lui Tommy. 

"Mersi." Tommy zice, și apoi simte niște mâini fiind puse pe talia lui. 

"Voi sta cu tine până te simți mai bine, dacă nu te deranjează." Wilbur zice 

"Uh, sigur, nu-mi pasă." Tommy răspunde 

"Pot să mă uit după niște pastile-" 

"Nu. Doar stai." 

El ea o pungă de covrigei și îi mănâncă împreună. Wilbur zâmbește, ignorând toți oameni care se uitau ciudat la ei. 

După ceva timp, Tommy se simte mai bine și își da prosopul jos, iar Wilbur își dă mainele de pe el.


End file.
